Drowning
by WritingSuitor
Summary: Sarah Odair (Finnick's little sister) got reaped for the hunger games. Would she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys, this is my first story so it's not really good, but I like to write so please give me a review so I can improve._**

 **Chapter 1 The reaping**

"Sarah Odair"

I just looked around and it slowly started to sink in that I was the female tribute for district 4. I gasped and I started shaking, it felt like my world fell apart. Everyone was just staring at me and it made me feel awkward. I slowly walked up to the stand, but halfway I looked over my shoulder and saw the big crowd. I tried to find Finnick but it was impossible to recognize him.

Alexander, our major, waved his hand to me and told me to come up. I tried to look confident, but I was dying inside. Could I win the Hunger Games? Am I strong enough? What if I'm going to die?

"Wow, another Odair, we have high expectations of you." Alexander was so excited to have me at the Hunger games. How could he think he could calm me down with saying they expect a lot of me. All I hoped for was for this to be over.

Alexander walked back to the other bowl with the names of the boys in it. He talked, but I couldn't listen. I tried to not break down and just cry. A little boy came walking up to the stand. He was just twelve and he already needed to participate. He smiled at me, but everyone could see he was terrified.

We turned around to walk away. I looked back one more time to see if Finnick was there. I saw a lot of different faces and I looked at them all, but no Finnick.

I got pushed in my back by a peacekeeper and the boy tribute and I got escorted out. I sat alone in that big room. I just looked around and others would say I was calm, but from the inside I was panicking. Staring out of the window, looking up to the clouds I tried to calm down. It felt like I was isolated for days, it felt like it never would end. I was hoping it just was a dream and I could wake up every moment.

"Sarah!"

Finnick stormed in and pulled me into a tight hug. I broke down and started crying, I couldn't help it. Finnick let loose and grabbed my hands.

"You are going to be fine"

I looked at him with tears that filled my eyes and Finnick saw that I didn't believe him.

"I promise"

I didn't know how, but he directly made me feel better. I just smiled at him and he smiled back. The peacekeeper came in and told Finnick to leave. Finnick gave me one last hug and walked away.

As soon as he went away, I felt horrible again. All I could hope for was for him to be my mentor. He could support me and give me tips, but would the capitol allow him to mentor his little sister? I sat there a long time, as insecure as I was and I had no idea of what would come.

After waiting a long time they finally arrived and they brought me to the train.  
Inside I saw the boy tribute and Annie, she was one of my mentors. Mags or Finnick, one of them would be my other mentor. I heard a familiar voice and Finnick came walking towards me. I was so happy I couldn't explain. I ran his way and gave him a hug.

"I understand that you are happy to see each other, but we really need to start." Alexander sounded quite irritated and I didn't know why.

"He's right, we have a lot to talk about so have a seat." As Annie sat there she pointed at the sofa. I sat down and waited for Annie to say something, but we needed to wait for Alexander, but he was calling someone. So rude, at first he is irritated, because he needs to wait for us and now he doesn't even care. Why are all people from the Capitol so rude?

After all the waiting and an awkward silence, we finally began with our trip to the Capitol.  
We talked for a long time, just to get to know each other. I already knew our mentors, because Finnick was my brother and Annie was his girlfriend, but the boy tribute didn't know them at all. I could see that that made him feel awkward, so I pretended to need to go to the toilet. When I was gone he started talking more and he got to know our mentors. I thought about it and I didn't even know his name. "Hi Sarah!" He said. It made me feel bad that I had no idea what his name was. I said hi back as normal as possible, but it felt weird.

It was late in the night and we were still talking. It was fun, until Alexander started to talk.

"Hi, we are arriving at the Capitol tomorrow so maybe you two little kids need to get some sleep?"

He could be so annoying sometimes. He called us 'little kids' I am 16 I don't consider that as a 'little kid' but maybe he was right this time. It was going to be a busy day tomorrow so I decided to get some sleep.

That night, I had a horrible nightmare about dying in the hunger games. When I woke up I forgot that it all was real. When I opened my eyes and looked around it started to sink in that I was on my way to the Capitol. I tried to fall asleep for hours and it felt like forever.

"Come on kids, time to wake up!" You could probably hear Alexander screaming miles away. I turned around and put my pillow on my head to lower the volume. When Alexander found out I ignored his command to wake up he came to my room and started to talk to me and he was clearly trying to start a conversation. I really didn't want to talk to anyone, even not to Finnick. I started to realize it was real, I was on my way to the Capitol. In a few days I would stand in an arena with 23 other tributes. The idea of only 1 person coming back alive was killing me.

"Kids, breakfast is ready you need to get ready" Alexander started screaming again.

When I got up everyone was ready for the day and I still walked around in my pyjamas. After breakfast I got ready too and before I knew it we arrived to the Capitol.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thx everyone for reading my first chapter. Please leave a review. Sorry, but this chapter is very short._**

 **Chapter 2**

The train started to slow down. We were surrounded by the large buildings. I hated to admit it, but it was beautiful. Everything was so big and over the top. I looked out the window and I imagined how it would be if everyone would have a life like this. Would the Hunger Games still exist? I didn't pay attention to the real world. I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I turned my head. I saw Finnick looking at me.

"Are you ready?"

"Can you ever be ready for this?"

"I guess you're right."

The train stopped and we got out. When I sat in the train I only saw the large buildings, but now I also saw the people, they looked ridiculous. Why all the glitter and make-up? They spent thousands of dollars on one dress, while people in the districts need to work really hard for one little slice of bread. Did this people realize that we are more than their entertainment?

A few of those idiots led us to different rooms. One of them had silver hair, I didn't even know that was possible. In the room, we waited for a makeover. After a while, the prep team arrived. There were three people, Vixi, Surdus and Inclusa. Vixi had long green hair and green clothes, with glitter of course. Surdus looked really ridiculous, he had a weird silver suit on, his hair was also silver. Inclusa had short purple hair and her skin was almost white, it was kind of scary. I couldn't help but laughing at them, especially Surdus looked funny.

Vixi waxed me and did my eyebrows, it was kind of awkward, since I needed to undress myself. After a while I could finally move on to the hair, I thought I would like that. I sat in a chair and Inclusa started to do my hair and she talked a lot.

"Wow, your hair is beautiful. If you survive I hope I could still do your hair."

I stressed out as soon as she began about surviving. Even she saw that I had no chance.

"Since you won't talk back I can tell you a few stories. Do you want to hear about my name?"

Before I could even make a sound she started talking.

"My parents named me Inclusa and I hate it. I still wonder if they even like me. I mean if they would like me they wouldn't give me a stupid name like that"

She kept talking for hours, I felt like sleeping, but she didn't know that I hated it, because she didn't have any human knowlegde, or a brain. I thought it couldn't get worse, but I still needed to get my nails done by Surdus.

Instead of just talking he started asking questions. With Inclusa I could still pretend I was interested, but just think about something else. With him I needed to answer.

"Do you think it's weird that I, a boy, love to do nails?"

"How are you?"

"How do you feel about the hunger games?"

The last thing I wanted to hear or talk about was the hunger games. I wondered if I was the only one with a stupid prep team, or if all the prep teams were full of idiots.

Finally my stylist came in, Thatcher was his name. He didn't look that ridiculous, he just had normal clothes, but his hair was kind of weird. It was red with a few green locks of hair.

After getting dressed in this weird blue gown and a crown on my head, it was time to see how the others looked. I saw the boy tribute and he looked… unique, and not in a good way. We laughed at each other, but Thatcher saw us and felt very insulted.

"So, you don't appreciate my hard work"

"No, that's not it, it's just that we are not used to this kind of clothes"

All of a sudden his anger turned into pity. He felt bad for us. How could he like our clothes, he should feel bad for us, but not because we never had that kind of clothes. He should have pity with everyone in this kind of stupid clothes. I knew that people in the Capitol were idiots, but I didn't know it was that bad.

After talking for a while the careers came through the door.

"Hi, so Sarah? Want to join us?" Marvel said.

"Why would I?"

"Because we are awesome, and you could use our help"

"So you think that I can't win without you? If you think I am that bad, don't ask me"

I walked away before they could answer.

We went to our chariot ride and waited for the parade to start.

I looked around to see the other tributes and I came to the conclusion that all the prep teams were full of idiots. Except the prep team and stylist from District 12. They looked great! I started to get jealous. We all needed to put on horrible clothes and they looked awesome.

The parade started and our mentors told us what to do. We smiled and tried to look in every direction. I was really nervous. I was constantly thinking if I did enough to stand out. I hoped the people noticed me and that they would sponsor me. It went great, but when I heard about how district 12 did it I hoped that I would get a sponsor. I had a feeling everyone would sponsor Katniss or Peeta.

After the parade we went to the penthouse and Finnick told us what to do in the training center.

"So, you two are going to the training center tomorrow and I want you to know what you should do. You need to show the other tributes what you are good at. What are your qualities?"

"I don't really know. "My district partner said.

"I am not doing too bad with an axe." I said

"So, you are going to try a little bit of everything to find your talent."

And he looked at my district partner

"And you are going to practice with your axe so you can improve, but also try to learn something new. And for you both, focus on yourself. You are there to learn, not to make friends."

We went to bed, because we needed to have enough energy tomorrow. I was nervous, but also excited.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry that I didn't post a new chapter for a while, but I will try to post more. If you have feedback or an Idea for my story, please leave a review, or send me a message._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

I woke up early, so I went to the living area on the floor of district 4. When I came there I saw my district partner sitting on the couch.

"Couldn't you sleep either?" I asked

"No, I am too nervous, I guess."

I sat down and we talked about the Training Center and the other tributes.

"Who do you fear the most?" He asked.

"I don't know, probably the careers, or the two from district 12."

"I really fear the careers, they have trained their whole life, so they have a large chance of winning."

"I think that we can't say who has the most chance, until we have seen all the tributes."

Alexander came in and he looked surprised.

"What? Are you already awake?" He said it like he hoped to be alone and he was very uncomfortable.

"Yes, we both couldn't sleep."

He walked away, and he seemed very annoyed. When he went away, Finnick and Annie came in.

"So, how do you feel about going to the Training Center?"

"I don't know. We don't really know, what to expect." I said.

Finnick explained more about the training center and gave us tips.

"In the Training Center, there are different stations. In every station, you can learn something else. You have stations for weapons, like swords and axes. There also are stations for survival skills, like fire making, or learning more about plants. The most people will start with the weapons, they will try to intimidate you. Focus on yourself and don't let them intimidate you. You need to find the weapon that works for you, but don't forget the survival stations. If you don't go to them, you can't win."

"Time for breakfast!" Alexander shouted.

We had breakfast and we went to the training center.

We and all the other tributes lined up and the trainers started to talk about the stations and how everything worked in the training center. Atala, the head trainer, told us which training stations there are and that every station has its own trainer.

Finnick was right, as soon as we could go and train, most of the tributes went to the weapons. And I tried to not watch them, but the careers were very intimidating. I went to the fire making station, because it was far away from the weapons, so it would be easier to focus, and there was no one else there. After a while Katniss and Peeta came to the fire making station and Katniss and I started talking.

"Hi, I saw your reaping, I was really impressed by you volunteering."

"Thanks, but it was nothing. I just love my sister too much I couldn't let her do this."

"So, how do you feel about the other tributes?"

"I don't really focus on them, but the careers are pretty strong. I think a lot of the tributes want to join them."

"Probably, but I don't think the careers want them in their alliance."

The trainer explained to us how to make a fire in details, he showed us how to do it, and after that we tried to do it ourselves. It was harder than I thought, but we did it.

"Sarah, look." Katniss said, and she pointed at the tree climbing station.

We saw the careers struggling to climb the trees and started laughing. Marvel fell down, and we laughed even harder. As soon as they were gone, I went to the tree climbing station. For me, it went really easy. I saw the careers looking at me, but as soon as they saw me looking at them, they walked away. I stayed with tree climbing for a while and trained a little more.

When I was done with tree climbing, I walked to the station with the axes. Cato came towards me.

"Hi Sarah, I wanted to apologize for what Marvel said about you. I'm sure he didn't mean it. I really think you could help us. So, what do you think?"

"I think that I'd rather die."

"Well, in that case, you will be the first person we will kill. If you change your mind, you know where to find us."

"Believe me, I won't change my mind. Good luck with killing me."

I walked away before he could answer. I went to the axes and the trainer helped me a lot. He explained how to throw an axe.

"Let me show how to do it first."

He showed me how to hold it. With the blade perfectly straight and holding it like a baseball bat. He brought the axe back over his head and leaned back. He then brought it forward really quick, and released it.

He did it a few times and after that I tried it myself. I hit the target every time and it went really well. I was training there for two hours and I only missed the target 3 times.

I thought that the careers would leave me alone after the two times I rejected them, but I was wrong. As soon as I was done, Clove and Glimmer came up to me.

"Hey Sarah, you really did great with the axe." Glimmer said

"So, the boys couldn't convince me to be in your alliance, and now you are going to try."

"Wow, Good with weapons and smart."

"Actually, you don't really need to be a genius to figure that out, maybe you are too dumb to realize it, but it's really obvious."

"That is just rude! I don't even want to have you in our alliance anymore!" Glimmer was such a drama queen.

"Why would I believe that?"

"What do you mean?" Clove asked.

"Well, Cato told me you would kill me and now you are here again, trying to convince me."

This time the careers walked away. The first day of training was over and we went back to our penthouse.

"How was it?" Annie asked us.

"It was great, I learned a lot about surviving." My district partner said.

"And Sarah, what did you learn?"

"I learned that I like throwing with axes and I learned that the careers are dumb and stupid assholes."

"Language Sarah!" Alexander said. He tried to be serious, but he obviously found it very funny.

"Explain, why are the careers 'assholes'?"

"First, Marvel tried to get me to join their alliance, but he insulted me instead. After that, Cato tried to convinced me, and I said no to him. When he was gone, Clove and Glimmer came up to me and asked me the same question."

"Wow, they are just as stupid as the year that I won" Finnick said, and we all started laughing. Even Alexander laughed.

We had dinner and after that, we all went to bed. I had a horrible nightmare. In the nightmare I was in an alliance with the careers. Katniss was also in the alliance and that wasn´t too bad.  
We had killed everyone, and it was just the six of us. The careers killed Katniss and they all went after me. All of a sudden, my nightmare turned into the best dream ever. They all chased me through the arena, but I climbed in a tree and they couldn´t get me. I laughed at them and mocked them with the fact that they couldn´t even climb a tree. They tried to climb up to prove me wrong. They wanted to show they could climb a tree. And they wanted to kill me of course. They came higher than I expected, but they couldn´t make it to the branch where I sat. Glimmer fell down, and Clove and Cato were under her, so they fell down too. They fell on a nest of tracker jackers. Only Clove survived, the other three died. Clove never tried to climb the tree at all, so she wasn´t near me. I climbed down, and Clove started chasing me, but she was too stupid to kill me. Instead of her chasing me, it was me chasing her. She ran into the barrier and she died too.

I woke up laughing, and I was surprisingly happy for someone who got dumped in an arena with other kids and four stupid assholes, where only one could survive.


End file.
